Yuna's life
by InuYashAika10
Summary: Yuna? whos that and Yura? Kagome gone. Kikyo here to take InuYasha. InuYasha choosing? Please Rewive. Lemons coming soon.
1. Alive and our own

The story of Yuna I do not own InuYasha. I own Yuna and my friend owns Yunra.  
  
Chapter one  
  
"Live. Damit live." a voice says. I open my eyes and looked around. My sister does the same. "Master I am Yuna the oldest and this is my sister Yura she's the youngest." I say.   
  
Over the next 4 months we never went outside or ate a full meal. One day I took charge. I drew my sword and I kill ed him. I pick up my sister and I run away into the woods. "Yura ur u okay?" I ask. "Fine." she says. I knew from now on we where on our own. 


	2. A mad InuYasha and group

We walk and we hear screaming. "InuYasha!!!!!!!!SIT SIT SIT!!!!!!!" th girl screamed. "What the hell was that for bitch?" InuYasha asked. I walk out of the bush and I make a scen. "Hey half breed I want to fight u." I yell. They look at me. "What the hell did u call me?" he ask. "Half breed. My name is Yuna." I say  
  
"I don't care who u r." he says. He unleases his sword. "I'm gonna kill you. Ah Tetsusaiga." he yells. I doge every move. "She doges every move like Sesshomaru." said a monk. I hear InuYasha growl. I take my sword and I block his attacks. "Do u even know how to use a sword." I ask. "Yes I know how to use a sword." he says.  
  
"Show me." I say. "I am." he says. "InuYasha she wants u to see how many tree u can down." says another girl. "Shut up Sango that's not what she's asking." he says. "She's right." I say as I swing my sword in a good form and 500 trees fall down. "Now you." I say. "He doesn't have to prove anything." said an annoying brat.  
  
"Kagome why don't u go climb a tree." I say. "You leave Kagome alone." InuYasha says. "Fine but I'm not alone." I say. just then another demon smaller than me comes out. "Meet my younger sister Yura." I say. She puts her hand the air and her boomernag comes to her. "Now let's fight." I say. I put my sword away and I take my bow  
  
and arrows and start to shoot. I shoot past InuYasha and everyone. "Feh u missed." InuYasha says. "I wasn't aiming for." I say as a big demon come forth. There another demon sat. "Sesshomaru!!!!!" I yell and I hit him with my sword. My sister Hits him too. Then she leaves with him. I land on my feet. "Who u look like InuYasha."   
  
Kagome says. "Feh so." I say. 


	3. InuYasha's feelings for Yuna Goodbye Kag...

"So what kind of demon are u?" Kagome ask. I just sit there. "What what is it?" Kagome asks. I run through the woods. "Come on Someone is close and they have 2 shards." I say. The group follows and we make it to a clearing. I stand in a stance like InuYasha. "What r u going to stand there or help?" I ask. I hear a scream. I turn and see Kagome in the hands of a demon. "Ahhhhhhhh!" I yell  
  
I run up and I charge the demon. I stop. I turn. I pull out an arrow. "Bitch!!!" I yell at a girl that looks like Kagome. "What are you doing?" InuYasha asks. "Making a move to kill her." I say and i jump over him and attack her. I get closer and she shoots me again. "aaahhhhhhh!" I scream. I look around and then I fall to the ground. "Naraku I know ur there!!!!!!!" I yell. Just then he comes forth.  
  
"Damn you." Yells Sango and kills the demon. Naraku grabs me by the hair. "Ow!!!" I yell. "InuYasha help her." Kagome yells. "Feh." he says and he charges at him. "No its a trap." I say and I jump and i stop him. I walk away. I hold my shoulder. "Hey u should get that fixed." said Kagome. "i'm fine i say and I heal really fast. "Its late we should rest." I say and I jump in a tree. "Hey who do u think u r?" InuYasha ask.   
  
"U want to fight me half breed? I'm full dog demon so don't start with me ur bitch." I say and I fall asleep. the next day I wake up and I walk to the springs. I relax when Kagome comes. "What do u want?" I ask. "To talk." she says. She gets in and screams. I do to. I grab my sword and I wait in the water. "What's wrong Kagome?" InuYasha ask. "Do u mind? You pevr.?" I ask. "InuYasha SIT!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome yells.  
  
I get out and get dress. I slap Miroku and I walk away. I grab my weapons. "Well let's go." I say and I walk in front stoping untill night. I lay in the coner bleeding. I rest and I heal real fast. I fall asleep. Later I wake up and I walk passed InuYasha. He grabs my leg. "Where do u think ur going?" he asks. "A walk where else." I say and I play with my silver hair. I smile and I walk away into the night. "Hello InuYasha"  
  
I say. "Damn how did u know I was there?" he asked. "Read ur mind." I say as I sit on the ground. I sigh. I look at him. "So have u always been alone?" InuYasha asks. "Yes." I say. I lay my head on his shoulder. I fall asleep. Mean while Kagome is watchin the whole thing. I pull away blushing. "Sorry. You must have feeling for Kagome. I will never find someone." I say. I walk back and I fall asleep. 


	4. Yuna, Kagome, Kikyo? Kagome evil plan?

The next day i wake up to a screaming Kagome yelling sit. I walk over to them. "Hey why all the yelling?" I ask. "Its what they do." says sango. Kagome walks by bye and hits me. I growle and I trip her and she falls in the well and doesn't come back. I look back. "Well I'm bored. I'm going to find a demon to kill." I say with a smile. I walk off with my sword drawn.  
  
I walk around dancing and bending down to pick a flower. i spot a demon and he charges me. I stand still and I strike it and it falls to the ground. I walk away and I lay in a medow. "InuYasha why did u follow me?" I ask. "Ummmmmmmm to make sure ur okay." he says. "Feh whatever." I say and I relax and I look up the sky. "InuYasha do u like Kagome?" I ask. "Feh why   
  
should I tell u?" he asks. "Fine but onething. If someoneloved me and cared for me I would want him to tell me he does." I say with a tear. I walk away. I look up in the sky and I start to sing. I hear InuYasha close by. I stop and I decsided to play with him to so him some of my pwoers. I start to run. I run really fast like InuYasha. I run to a cliff. I jump off. "Yuna  
  
What the hell are you doing?" InuYasha yelled. I don't annswer and I fly back up. "I'm fine." I say. I land by him. I hear a scream. "Damn now what?" I ask and I run back to the camp site. Sango Was beeting Miroku down. I laugh and InuYasha put his sword away. I climb in my tree and I fall asleep. That night I wake up and I walk to the hot springs. I take off my clothes slowly  
  
and I get in. Mean while InuYasha is watching. "Damn she's better that Kagome." he says. I soap up and rinse and I relax and I get out and I put my kimono back on. I walk back to the camp site slowly. "Did u like what u saw?" I ask. InuYasha bluhes. "Yes." he says. I laugh and smile. "I get that a lot. But From u I think was the best." I say and he jumps down from the tree tops.  
  
I hear another scream but its has fear in it. "Damn Kikyo." I say. "Kikyo?" InuYasha asks. I run to her smelling her scent. I stop and I stand there not able to move. She holds me agaist a tree and she sweet talks InuYasha. I yell and I get free. I cut through the sheild and I hit Kikyo. I pull InuYasha away. I sit him down. I slap him about 5 times. "InuYasha u there r u okay?"   
  
I ask. "Yeah fine." he says. I stare at him. "What?" he asks. "U still love her don't you?" I ask. "I uh I" he says. I cry and I run off. "Yuna wait." he says. "Just leave me alone." I say. I return to the camp site. " should have known he was in love with Kikyo and Kagome." I say to myself. I back and I leave. I hear a laugh. Its Kagome. "What's so damn funny?" I ask. "Nuttin."  
  
she says. I get mad and I get close to kill her. "Tell me now." I say. 


End file.
